My Sassy Girl
by Supreme Kimchi
Summary: When Syaoran meets a drunk Sakura at the subway, his life spins way out of control. Everyone's OOC. MovieFic
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know that the movie, My Sassy Girl, is korean and the Cardcaptors are japanese, but bear with me. I've been wanting to write a Cardcaptor fic, but I haven't figured out the plot. After seeing My Sassy Girl, I had my story. Keep in mind that there will be references to korean culture. You may learn something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Sassy Girl or Cardcaptors.**

* * *

"He hasn't changed at all."

"No, I'm a real man now."

"Syaoran, you really think clerical work in the army makes you a man?"

"Shut up, you irritate me." Syaoran drank soju. "Give me a break, man. My job was tougher than you could imagine. Hey! I worked at the DMZ." He added when his friends laughed.

"Ah, who are you kidding?" One of his friends asked. Syaoran was about to retaliate when another one of his friends stopped the quarrels. "Hold it. Anyway, welcome back home."

Syaoran wasn't listening. He saw a girl walk past in a window from the restaurant they were all sitting in. Drunk, he thought to himself. _She's just my type. When I see my type, I can't help it. I need to hit on her._ He drained his soju glass and slammed it down in the ground. He was about to walk out when his phone rang. "Ai, who's interrupting me?" He answered his phone rudely.

"Hello? Who is this?!"

"Your mother, you bastard."

"Oh, mom." Syaoran's mom always makes him feel small no matter where, how he's feeling, what, or when.

"Why aren't you at your aunt's house?"

"Um, I'm leaving soon." He sat back down at his table. The noise from his friends made it difficult for Syaoran to hear what his mother was saying now. "Shut up! It's my mom!"

"Make sure you pay her a visit. It's been over a year since you last saw her."

Syaoran was dumbfounded. "That long?"

"You know how she feels after losing her son last year. She says you look like him."

Now Syaoran's friends were gesturing him to talk somewhere else. He sighed and walked in a different direction.

"She'll be so glad to see you. Hey, you still there?" Syaoran's mom said after he moved form the table.

Syaoran didn't care. "We don't look alike," he complained. "Plus, I hate it when she rubs my face and kisses me. Even uncle does, too."

"Hey! She'll introduce you to a girl."

"But the girls she introduces me to aren't my type at all. Tell her no thanks." Syaoran turned off his phone.

Later, at the subway station, Syaoran was daydreaming. _I want to meet a girl like in those romantic mangas. _He said.

A bell rang, indicating that the train was arriving. Syaoran saw a girl teetering precariously on the ledge, taking no notice of the bright light from the train. Syaoran pulled her back just in time. He stared at her. The girl also stared groggily back at him. Syaoran became uncomfortable and moved away.

On the train, Syaoran was on one side of the train while the girl was on the opposite side. The girl hit her head against the pole she was resting against. Little did she know that Syaoran was checking her out. _She's my type,_ he contemplated. _But I don't like her. Why? Drunk girls disgust me._

While the train was moving, the girl kept bumping against the wall, door, and her pole. Syaoran snickered. The man next to him looked at him. "Well, look at her." Syaoran started to explain; but the man had moved to a different seat.

Meanwhile, the girl had made a scene. With crossed eyes, she yelled at the teenager to get up for the old man that was standing next to her. "Hey, get up! Offer your seat to the elderly!" she slurred. The teenager looked up but did not move. The girl hit his head and his gum fell out. The teenager looked at her again. The girl glared at him. "Move it!" she said. Having no choice, the teenager moved out of the seat.

The girl called out to him. "By the way, don't wear pink." When the deed was done, she reverted back to her quiet, but still drunken state. It wasn't long that the girl was now retching. Syaoran, still watching her, was feeling nauseous also. He started to feel bad for the old man still sitting below her. When she retched, she swallowed it back down. The cycle went on for a short period of time until she finally threw up on the old man's toupee.

The distressed old man now in angry tears, took off his wig to inspect the damage. The girl threw up again on the bald head. The girl turned around, saw Syaoran, and said a word that would change his life forever. "Honey…" Then she fainted.

The people in the subway looked at him. "But I'm not…" Syaoran stammered.

"You!" the old man shouted at him.

"But I'm not!" Syaoran protested. The old man didn't believe him. "You take care of this!"

"But…but…"

"Think I'm stupid? Get over here!"

Syaoran obeyed. When he came over to the old man, he couldn't help but laugh. The old man saw him.

"Are you laughing? Why aren't looking after her? Hurry and do something!" The old man demanded.

Syaoran sighed and took off his sweater and did his best to wipe off the vomit still dripping off the old man. He mopped the noodles off the toupee but put it back wrong. The old man, now in an angry frenzy, complained even more. Syaoran now was wiping the old man's sleeves. "I'm sorry. Let me pay for the cleaning expenses." he said.

The old man smacked Syaoran's head. "Forget it. Just take care of her."

When the train left, the girl was on Syaoran's back. After a couple of steps, he left her on a bench. And, just like that, he left her there. He left her bag with her. As he walked away, voices filled his head. _Take care of her! Honey…_ Feeling guilty, he moved back to the girl's bench, hoisted her on his back once again, and disembarked to find a motel.

* * *

**Soju is hard korean liquor. Think of it as sake. The DMZ is the DeMilitarized Zone. It's the boundary that separates North Korea and South Korea. The story takes place in South Korea. Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks all of you who have been so patient! I've been flamed once so this is my message to the flamer: **

**Really, how about writing something better then? You have written no fics whatsoever. You say that people can just go out and rent the movie and picture Syaoran and Sakura as the characters, but I'm doing them a favor. I already wrote in the previous chapters that I'm writing this fic exactly like the movie didn't I? Next time, read the whole introduction BEFORE reviewing something. Dipshit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Sassy Girl or Cardcaptors.**

* * *

As Syaoran huffed and puffed throughout the city while searching for a motel and carrying the girl on his back, he complained to himself, _Where's a motel when you need one?_ _Nothing's there whenever you need that something._ _Why did I have end up with her? Carrying her is even worse. Crap._

Syaoran finally found a motel and stumbled into it. The owner poked his head out of his booth. "Wow, your girl's wasted."

"It's not my fault." Syaoran panted, the girl still on his back.

"Of course it is. I know everything."

Syaoran sighed. He quickly thought up a lie. "Ah well, you see, we're engaged."

"Which kind of room would you like? Korean or Western?"

Maybe it was his imagination, but it seemed the still unconscious girl was growing heavier by each passing second. Under pressure, he blurted out, "Give me any room!"

The owner held up a key. "405."

"There's no room on the first floor?!"

"Nope. Only fourth."

Syaoran tried to reach for the key but his hands were tied from supporting the girl so he opened his mouth and hoped the owner would understand the gesture. The owner understood and inserted the key in Syaoran's mouth. Syaoran then trudged painfully up the stairs.

It was quite an ordeal carrying the girl up the stairs, but he was soon rewarded with the sight of his room number. He half stumbled in and dropped the girl on the bed. Exhausted, he rested on the floor to catch his breath. The girl turned in her sleep and slapped his head and lay on his shoulder. He angrily threw it off. There was a knock at the door. "You forgot to sign in."

Syaoran reluctantly stood up and opened the door. The owner held a clipboard along with a pen. "It's $400, kid."

Syaoran stared disbelievingly. "That much?"

"Hey, if you don't like it, find another place then."

Syaoran, not wanting to carry the heavy girl all over again, took out all the bills from his wallet and gave it to the owner. The man gave him the clipboard and pen. Syaoran filled it out while the owner counted the money. When he was done, the owner said, "You're 10 bucks short." He left.

When the owner left, Syaoran took the time to examine the girl. She was very pretty. Short brown hair like his, rosy lips, and green eyes. Then the thought of his mother struck his mind; she would not be happy with him coming back so late. He turned to leave, but stopped abruptly. He couldn't just leave her there. Hr debated to himself whether he should leave or stay. After a minute, he made up his mind and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

In the motel room's bathroom, there was a large window next to the curtainless shower. However, Syaoran was too grimy to care. He let the hot water beat his head, wishing the droplets were his mom's fists; too tiny to create any pain. Suddenly, he heard a ringing. With only a small bucket to cover him, he went out of the bathroom to check. The girl, thankfully, was still asleep. The ringing came from the girl's cell phone in her bag. He answered it. "Hello?"

A woman answered back. "…Who is this? Where's my daughter?"

"The phone's owner? Uh, she's sleeping beside me."

Dead silence. Then, "You, where are you?"

Syaoran had a bad feeling about this but shook it off. "At a motel near Bupyung Station." He ended the call. "Better wash fast and leave," Syaoran said to himself and turned to the shower.

When he was finished, he looked around for a towel. To his dismay, there weren't any in the bathroom. He looked out the window and saw the towels were stacked on a table outside. Still using the small bucket to cover himself, he shuffled out the bathroom. He'd just grabbed a towel and was about to wrap it around him until the door opened. Two female police officers came in. One of them saw Syaoran and pointed her gun at him. "Hands up!"

Syaoran hurriedly obeyed but dropped the towel accidentally. Embarrassed, he covered himself with his hands. The first officer asked him, "What the hell were you doing? Hands up!" Syaoran put them up again. Looking down, he groaned and tried to cover himself again. The second officer fired; but instead of a bullet coming out, a gas shot out. It stung his eyes. Screaming in pain, Syaoran blindly stumbled back and fell down.

* * *

**Oooh, what happens to Syaoran? Will he go to jail? Or will he be let off with a warning? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for being so patient! Here is my Christmas present to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Sassy Girl or Cardcaptors.**

* * *

"But I wasn't doing anything!"

Syaoran was being dragged through the police station by his ear. A bald and burly officer was the one pulling Syaoran's ear. Syaoran pleaded again. "I'm innocent, please! I can't go to jail!"

The officer replied. "Shut up and get in there."

Syaoran stopped dead. There was cell with four or five vicious looking men in it. They were all bloody as if they were in a recent fight. Syaoran went crazy. "PLEASE! NO! FORGIVE ME JUST THIS ONCE!"

The men bowed to the officer in greeting, a couple even said, "How are you officer?"

The cop didn't reply and threw poor Syaoran into the cell. Syaoran clung to the bars. "Please…" he whimpered.

Once the cop left, one of the gangsters asked for Syaoran's name. At first, Syaoran was too dazed to respond so one of the gangster's subordinates slapped him. "Answer now! Boss asked for your name!"

"S-Syaoran. Syaoran Li."

The gangster asked again. "So what'd you do?"

"I-I'm innocent. I'm telling the truth, really!"

"Oh, so you're innocent and we're freaking guilty, huh?"

Syaoran was trembling. "No, I didn't mean that!"

The man slapped him shouted at Syaoran. "Yes you did! That's exactly what you said!"

The gangster asked Syaoran again. "Did you rape a girl?"

Syaoran said no. The gangster was skeptical. "Yeah, right. So what's it gonna be? It's either your finger or you talk." Syaoran was too scared to talk.

"Be quick, I'll cut it off!"

All through the night, the gangster bullied and harassed Syaoran. (A/N: No sodomy there.) At mealtime, poor Syaoran didn't get to have a bite.

"Syaoran, you're out." The cop returned.

Syaoran, despite all the harassment, he bowed to them out of respect. "Take care you guys."

"Bye!"

"Hey, remember to keep in touch, got it?"

"And don't just pass us next time!"

Syaoran bowed again. "Of course. See you."

It was still dawn when Syaoran left the police station. He left his sweater at the motel so he was freezing.

By the time, he arrived at his house, it was daytime. Bleary eyed, he enter his house. He saw his mother vacuuming. "I'm home."

His mother asked him. "Did you go to Bupyung?"

Not noticing the glint in her eye, he said, "Yes."

Without warning, something long and hard smacked across his rear. Screaming in pain, he dropped his knees. He tried to crawl away but his mother whacked him again and again with the vacuum tube. She berated him all through the house.

"Get over here! Where did you sleep?! Your aunt said you didn't come! And you're lying to me! Where's your sweater?"

Syaoran ran out of the house, his rear smarting. "I did go to Bupyung but not to see Auntie!" He shouted over his shoulder. His mother followed him, however as his mother looked around for Syaoran, he was already inside the house.

When his mother chased out, he climbed over his house's fence. Thankfully, his mom did not think of it. While his mother cursed Syaoran, he slunk back to the house.

He thought, _Why me? And all because of that damn girl!_

When he got to his room, he took a nap; unable to sleep in the jail cell. His phone rang.

"Arghmm…hello?"

"Hey, who are you, you bastard?!"

"What? Who's calling?"

"Why were you naked in a motel with me?"

Syaoran's heart plummeted. This is the girl…

"You better come out! At Bupyung Station, got it?!"

Syaoran tried to explain, but too late. The girl had already hung up. With an exasperated sigh, he started to dress. _What does she want now? I went to jail and got beaten with a vacuum for her!

* * *

_**Not my best chapter...oh well. Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'd get my ass sued if I say I own this.**

* * *

Syaoran stood in front of the station waiting for the girl who called him. He lingered there while a girl with brown hair and green eyes passed him. Syaoran recognized her instantly. He approached her. But before he could say something, the girl spun around and gave him a hard stare.

"Is it you?"

Syaoran was taken aback. "Yes?"

"Follow me."

Syaoran stood there, perplexed until the girl yelled at him. "Get over here!" He hurried to the girl. They walked to an ice cream shop.

At the counter, the girl asked him, "What do you want?"

Syaoran couldn't make up his mind on what to have until the girl said "Hey. Wanna Die? Drink coffee." She turned to the cashier. "Two coffees, please." She said to Syaoran, "You pay for it." Again, Syaoran stood there, shocked. This girl was so…sassy. Impudent, even.

They sat down and waited for their coffees.

"So what happened last night?" She asked Syaoran. He mumbled a few words incoherently.

"Hey! Speak clearly!" She shouted.

So Syaoran retold last night's events. The girl only interrupted for him to elaborate. The story took a long time. Their coffees, already arrived, were no longer steaming. The girl looked off into the distance. Her shiny emerald eyes almost had a sad tinge to them.

Syaoran tried to make small talk. "Um, you look prettier and livelier than yesterday."

She looked at him. "Are you mocking me?"

Syaoran looked up from the cold coffee. "Uh…N-No."

The girl came closer, her voice icy and low. "Then are you hitting on me?"

Syaoran turned pale and said nothing. The girl leaned back into her chair.

"Like I wanna date you. We have no chemistry together." Then she abruptly stood up and walked out. "Make sure you throw the trash away."

"Ah, dammit." Syaoran threw out both their coffees in the trash. The staff in the shop gave him a dirty look. The girl was waiting for him. "We're not done." She said.

They walked to a restaurant and bar. Syaoran guessed that she is a heavy drinker. As the girl settled in, she said, "You order."

"Kim chi jiggae and a bottle of soju please." He told the waiter.

The girl suddenly grabbed the menu out of the waiter's hand and threw it at Syaoran. "Eat bulgogi."

Syaoran looked disgruntled. "Then you should order." He said under his breath.

The girl scolded him. "Stop mumbling!" She then changed her expression to a sweet girl. "Bulgogi please."

On the table across from them, two men and two teenage girls were talking a little too loudly.

"Let's go somewhere fun later." Said one man.

One of the girls smiled suggestively. "I know what that means."

"A motel? You guys rich?" The other girl asked.

"Let's worry about that later." The other man replied.

Upon hearing this, the girl scoffed. She stood up quickly and marched to the table. Upfront, she asked the girls, "Hey, you girls prostituting?"

Syaoran's mouth dropped open with shock. He tried to make himself look small so he wouldn't be seen. He tried his best to block the girl's interrogations but her biting voice was crystal clear.

"Why'd you order bulgogi? Eat something else!" The girl commanded, now growing into a slight rage.

"What's your problem?" One of the teenage girls defiantly said.

One of the men, wearing glasses, spoke up. "Miss, we're just having a drink with our sisters. Calm down."

The girl laughed mirthlessly. "You take your own sisters to a motel and screw 'em? Bull!" She turned to the teenage girls. "How old are you two?"

The defiant teenager said, "Old enough to drink! Mind your own damn business!"

The girl crossed her arms. "Think I'm doing this just because you're drinking? Lemme see your IDs."

The two teenagers got up and left. "This sucks." One of them said.

Meanwhile, despite his embarrassment, Syaoran couldn't help but be amazed at the girl's audacity. _She's a vicious girl,_ he analyzed. _No matter how pretty she is, I'm so embarrassed being around her._

The other man, who was heavyset, was pissed. "Who do you think you are, butting into people's business?"

The girl looked him in the eyes. "Don't you have a daughter?"

The overweight man didn't break eye contact and replied. "I don't. How about bearing me one?"

The girl hit him in the face with a left hook. the man fell heavily to the floor. "You disgusting piece of trash. Come on, get up and fight!"

The portly man got up quickly, only to be held back by the man wearing glasses. "Forget about her," the man with glasses said. "Catch up with the girls." And they left with injuries a minute later.

In a complete rage, the girl stomped back to Syaoran's table, grabbed the shot glass and held it out to him. Syaoran stared at her for a split second and quickly filled her glass. The people in the restaurant were staring at them. He cleared his throat. "Have a drink and calm down." He said as he poured.

The girl downed the liquor without a word. After finishing, she held out her glass again and Syaoran poured again. After she drained her second, she sighed exasperatedly. "Shit." She muttered. She held out her glass again and Syaoran poured. As soon as she finished her third drink, tears formed in her now dull green eyes. She sniffled.

Hating to see such a strong girl cry, Syaoran took out his handkerchief and handed it to the girl. She was about to put it to her nose until she asked, "Did you blow your nose on this?"

In his mind he said yes. But for his safety, he shook his head. Sobbing, the girl blew her nose loudly. The surrounding people gave a look of disgust. The girl then put his handkerchief in her pocket.

"Please stop crying." Syaoran said, trying to her cheer her up. "And that hanky's mine."

Tears were still leaking out of the girl's eyes. "Oh. Thanks." She passed the handkerchief to him, now balled up. After a long silence, she announced, "I gotta tell you something. I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday." Then without warning, her head clonked on the table, knocked out.

_Oh crap,_ Syaoran thought. He poked her head. "Wake up!"

She didn't stir. He poked her again. "Come on, wake up!"

* * *

**Way to go, Syaoran, you got her drunk again!**

**Btw, Kimchi jiggae is kimchi stew, basically. I recommend it on cold days. Bulgogi is marinated strips of meat, great to have while out drinking.**

**Sorry for the long wait. You know what to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, I'm late. I just got lost on the road called life.**

**I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, and its characters. I don't own My Sassy Girl. The only thing I DO own is the fanfic here.  
**

* * *

"Eh?! Your fiancé's wasted again?!"

"Shut up old man."

Syaoran once again carried the unconscious girl back to the motel where it all started. Clicking his tongue, he slid the key in Syaoran's mouth. "You're lucky this time, kid. Room 208."

Heaving a sigh of relief, he hiked up the single flight of stairs to the room. Once they were inside, he set down the girl on the bed. Panting, he slid to the floor. He felt an arm hit his head. He looked back and saw that the sleeping girl had turned and swung her arm on his head. He angrily flung it away. There was a knock at the door.

"So you want me to sign you in or what?" The manager said.

Syaoran tottered to the door and opened it. "Uh, yeah. By the way, you got any medicine?"

"Nope. Go buy it yourself." With that, the manager went back to his office. Syaoran's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Great service," Syaoran sarcastically said to himself. Then he set out to look for the nearest convenient store.

* * *

Once he acquired the necessary medication, he walked up three flights of stairs in the motel and opened the door. He froze in the doorway. This was definitely not his room. When he opened the door, a nude woman covering herself with a blanket rose from the bed and asked, "Honey, where did you go?"

But once she looked at Syaoran, she screamed. Syaoran dashed out of the room but not before colliding with an older guy who came running to the room. Syaoran ran past him and didn't stop until he stopped in the lobby. Then it dawned on him that he accidentally opened the door where he left the girl the first time they met and unfortunately where he was arrested by the police. Ignoring the manager's snickers, he traveled up the stairs back to his current room.

To his surprise, he came just in time to see the girl bolt from the bed and race to the bathroom. He followed her and stood outside the closed door.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She didn't answer. All Syaoran heard was retching and splashing. Syaoran staggered. He himself was feeling nauseous also. Whining, he plugged his ears and tried to block out the sickening sounds.

Once she had emptied her stomach, the girl lurched back to the bed and fell asleep. Syaoran quickly mixed some powder and water in a glass and tried to feed her the medicine. All night, he nursed her back to health and wiped away the remaining liquid that failed to go into her mouth.

While helping her, he noticed how beautiful she was in sleep. Remembering her tears, he felt sorry for her. Then he realized he didn't even know her name. He crawled to her bag and looked for her wallet. He stared at her ID. "Sakura Kinomoto, huh?" He looked back and forth, switching between her and the card. He made his decision. He will heal her sorrow…

* * *

Syaoran took a deep breath and opened his eyes. To his shock, the girl was nowhere to be found. He looked down at the floor and sighed in relief. There she was on the floor, facedown. Syaoran took this chance to get out of here. However, Sakura woke up.

"Oww…"

Syaoran winced and mouthed "Aw, crap!" to himself. He turned towards her. The girl cracked her neck and noticed Syaoran. At first, he was afraid of what she would do to him but Sakura didn't do anything. Instead, she clutched at her head, and said, "Get me some water."

She looked around. "Hey, why am I here?"

Syaoran got a bottle of water from the bedside table and gave it to her. "Um, I'm sorry, but I saw your ID and you're twenty-four years old. And if you talk down on me again…"

Sakura cut him off. "So what? What are you gonna do about it?"

Syaoran brushed it off and continued. "Nothing. You see -"

"Give me the towel," she said.

Syaoran obeyed and kept talking. "Yes. You see, I'm a year older than you and…"

"Give me the toothbrush."

Syaoran crawled to the table and retrieved it and gave it to her.

"Is there toothpaste?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran pointed. "It's in the bathroom."

Sakura nodded and proceeded to the bathroom. Syaoran stared after her and thought about his peculiar relationship with her. They only met three days ago, and slept twice in the same motel. Who knew?

* * *

**In Korea, you can find tons of convenient stores there. There's always one on every single block, especially Seoul. **

**Wow. I had no idea how popular this fic would be. Thanks! Leave your reviews on that lavender button on the lower left on the screen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I'm back! I know it's been like two years or something since I last updated, and I'm sorry. I've been really busy (I swear!) with swimming practice, SAT, school and all that stuff. I feel really guilty about this chapter because I pulled this chapter out of my ass, while watching the movie. Flame it if you want, I kinda deserve it.**

* * *

Syaoran POV

It's been a week since I slept with Sakura back at that hotel. Well, okay, I didn't _really_ sleep with her; though it would've been nice. I wonder how she's doing? Then I realized that the teacher was calling my name several times.

"Oh wait! I'm here, I'm here!" I said.

The teacher gave me a dirty look. "Then answer right away, airhead!"

I bowed my head in embarrassment while my fellow classmates laughed at me.

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

Syaoran never liked his economics class. All that stuff about stocks and all that, it just bored him to tears. He was only taking it to see if it would be fun, turns out that he was dead wrong.

As he struggled to open his eyes and look up to the whiteboard, his teacher stopped as the door opened to reveal Sakura. Syaoran lazily turned his eyes to the door and was shocked to see Sakura in his class. Sakura looked around as if she was looking for someone, and Syaoran knew that she was looking for him. _Please don't see me, please don't see me_.

Unfortunately, Sakura did see him. As the class murmured, she made her way to the desk right next to Syaoran, which was inconveniently empty. She plopped down. The teacher didn't say anything, he just thought that Sakura was one of his students, and resumed teaching. As Syaoran pondered over what evil reason would Sakura to his college class, she raised her hand. "Sir, can we take a break?"

The teacher checked his watch. "Oh, wow, that fast? You're right, let's take a break." He exited the class. As soon as the teacher left, Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Hey, let's go."

"Where?" Syaoran complained. "Class isn't over yet."

"Oh come on, you chicken! He called attendance, didn't he? Let's go." She added that last sentence in a cute way.

"Nope," Syaoran deadpanned. "You can't make me. I can't miss this class. I'd rather die than miss this important class."

Sakura didn't respond. She thought for a bit then stood up. "All right, fine." She left.

Several of Syaoran's male classmates surrounded him.

"Dude, who is she?"

"She's so pretty!"

"She got a sister?"

Syaoran sighed. "Pretty? That doesn't matter! A girl needs to _act_ pretty."

"She's still pretty!"

"And one helluva body, too!"

Then the teacher walked back in, break was over. When everyone returned to their seats, the teacher called out Syaoran's name. "Who is Syaoran?" The entire class looked at him. Syaoran had no choice but to raise his hand.

"Yes?"

"You can leave, I won't mark you absent." the teacher said.

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

"That was your girlfriend, right?"

The class oohed at this.

"So get out!" the teacher said.

Syaoran stood up and bowed. "Thank you, sir." He was about to leave when the teacher stopped him.

"Oh, and Syaoran? If you can, take care of it with her."

Syaoran, of course, had no idea what he had meant and said his thanks anyway. To his surprise, Sakura was waiting for him outside. She pumped her fist, when she saw Syaoran. "Yes! It worked! Come on, let's go." She took Syaoran's hand and dragged him off.

Syaoran resisted and asked, "Hey, what did you say to the teacher?"

Sakura turned to answer. "Hm? Oh, I told him that I'm getting an abortion and you're the father." She turned again but Syaoran stood his ground. "What, what's the matter?" she asked.

With a desperate and comical face, he turned to race back to his class. Somehow, Sakura managed to tackle him to the floor, put him in a headlock, and pushed him down the stairs. Syaoran managed to land on the stairs safely and was about to run away but Sakura caught up with him and tackled him to the ground again. Several classes looked out their windows and began to record the hilarious sight. Two hours later, YouTube was filled with videos featuring the funny chase.

* * *

**I'm seriously considering to redo the entire story. Two Japanese in Korea? Should I partially change their names, or leave it as it is. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this is a first. I actually updated in less than a week! Yay! But, that's because I have sprig break, which is close to ending. **

**This is a better chapter compared to the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked Sakura. After leaving Syaoran's college (and after Sakura managing to wrestle Syaoran to the ground) they got on the bus together, just to get away.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, I just felt like playing hooky with you," She smiled sweetly at him. Unfortunately, Syaoran missed the flirt, which caused Sakura to frown and hit his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Syaoran rubbed his head.

Sakura shrugged again. "I don't know, no reason I guess."

Syaoran slumped. "I can't believe I'm missing class for this," he muttered.

Sakura heard him. "Yeah, right. I saw you in the class before I came in. You were drooling over your notebook; and your face was like this." She made an exaggerated face that was meant to look like she was sleeping. "You should be glad I saved you."

Syaoran sighed deeply. "All right, I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk. You didn't deserve that." While he wasn't looking, Sakura smiled softly; a rare occasion.

Sakura tapped his shoulder. "Hey, there's something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

"Next stop we get off, then I'll show you."

Soon the bus stopped, which was nearby a park. They walked around for a while, admiring the weather. Sakura ran ahead for few feet, then plopped down on the grass. She patted the space next to her, telling Syaoran to sit next to her.

She reached into her handbag. "Close your eyes," Sakura said.

Syaoran obeyed, wondering what Sakura was going to present to him. A piece of candy? A sketchbook of awesome drawings? A camera so that they could take pictures together? A pair of panties? Syaoran couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

Syaoran opened his eyes. Sakura stared at him. "You weren't thinking anything perverted, were you?"

Syaoran quickly shook his head.

"Oh. Okay, then. Here it is!" Sakura handed him a booklet titled, "Demolition Terminator".

Syaoran flipped through it. "What is this?"

Sakura stood up and spread out her arms dramatically. "I want to be a screenwriter when I grow up. And you," she turned and pointed at Syaoran. "Are the first person ever to read one of my many awesome scripts!" She sat down. "What are you waiting for? Start reading!" She smiled cutely.

Syaoran thought a screenwriter would be the last job for Sakura to be in. She didn't look like she was capable of doing anything creative. He merely stared at the front page until Sakura threatened him with a "Wanna die? Start reading." He turned the page and began reading. He became so immersed into it that he didn't notice Sakura stand up and berate a man for discarding his cigarette butt on the ground and for wearing the same color as her, which happened to be blue.

When Syaoran was finished, Sakura was sitting next to him, looking at him expectantly. He gave her back the script, and offered to buy her a drink while he reviewed her script. When he bought her a soda, he started his critique. There was so much mindless violence caused by the main heroine. In the script, the heroine goes on a rampage to find her lover. And in the climax, an unnecessary and unrealistic giant gunfight between her and the enemies took place. The heroine easily dispatches them all and frees her lover. Then the ending was cut short right there.

"There has to be a kiss scene," Syaoran commented while sipping his soda.

Sakura scoffed. "Psh, this isn't some romance or drama film, it's an action film, with a bunch of guns blazing."

"Well, yeah, but us Koreans love dramas."

"Why?"

"Hey, you know that book, 'Shower' by Hwang Sun-won? I couldn't sleep for a week because that book touched my heart like none other. Even other guys would admit that that book is so touching and sad. That book is the perfect example of a drama."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "'Shower'? What's so sad about it?"

Syaoran stared at her. "Didn't you think that it was so romantic, that she wanted to be buried in the clothes reminiscent of her love?"

Sakura shook her head. "The ending was crap. I'll have to change it."

"To what?"

"Instead of being buried in the clothes, her lover has to be buried alive with the girl."

Syaoran said nothing. The ending was too weird, even if not comical. They kept walking aimlessly until they stopped at a dock.

"Sad, isn't it? The lover has to die." Sakura stared wistfully into the water. Again, Syaoran didn't say anything. Sakura spoke again, but to herself. "I think I'm still attached to him, I don't think I'll get over him." she sighed. Syaoran figured she was talking about her boyfriend, but he offered no condolences. Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled. "How deep do you think the water is?"

Syaoran walked over the edge and looked down. "I don't know, probably really deep. Plus I can't swim." Syaoran didn't get to see a glint in Sakura's eyes as he was still staring into the water's depths.

Sakura scared Syaoran a little by pushing him but catching him just as he was about to fall. "Hey, Syaoran, go in the water."

"What are you saying," Syaoran nervously laughed. "I already told you that – AAAAAAHHH!"

Sakura had shoved Syaoran into the water. Syaoran popped up at the surface, screaming for help. Unfortunately for Syaoran, they were the only ones on the dock, so no help arrived. While Syaoran was splashing about, Sakura just stood there. "Wow, it must be really deep in there," she commented. She watched Syaoran slowly getting tired. "Yeah, it's definitely deep." Then without a moment's hesitation, she dove into the water.

Syaoran stopped splashing for a moment and looked at Sakura in shock and betrayal. What the hell was all that for?!

Sakura turned out to be a strong swimmer, since she was able to drag Syaoran to shore. Syaoran lay on his back on the ground, coughing. Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't even gasping for air. Other than being soaked, she was fine.

Syaoran sat up and looked at Sakura as if she was crazy. "Are you freaking insane?! Why did you push me in the water?! I told you that I couldn't swim, right?! So why the HELL did you push me in for?!"

Sakura didn't say anything. Instead, she stared at the ground. A single tear fell, then more dropped. Syaoran stopped his ranting at Sakura's tears. No words were needed at this time. And how could they say anything? A young girl who is still wrapped up in her grief over her previous lover, and a young man who is such a loser, at the wrong place at the wrong time, and taking the brunt of the girl's rehabilitation.

Sakura sneezed. Syaoran gently picked her up, making her stand upright. He wrapped an arm around her. "Come on, let's get you somewhere warm."

As they were walking, Sakura sniffled, "I'm sorry, too."

* * *

**Yeah, I added and took out some stuff from the movie. **

**I took out the amusement park because not much really happened there. I added the extra dialogue to make the story like a romance drama. On that note, I'm a guy, just to let you know.**

**Comments? Critques? Please leave your reviews!**


End file.
